Just One?
by coderawrz
Summary: Gejeel loves Levy. Levy loves Gejeel. Not a word of their feelings was spoken. Whats wrong with picture? Well there friends found out and they are gonna do something about it and make a night both mages wont soon forget! GejeelxLevy! Rated T, lots of swearing! feed back is much desired! PM and review plz!
1. Chapter 1

"HAHAHAHAH!" Laughter rang out all throughout the guild. Levy was on the counter of the bar, slamming it with her tiny fist. Gejeel was laughing to, his deep laughter almost drowned out the script mages. Everyone stared at them, thinking the same thing. "Damn, they would be a cut couple." Of course, Dory kept eating his fried chicken, sobbing quietly. Jet was sitting in the corner, mopping. They wanted her BAD.

Across the hall was Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Happy. They had just finished a job that took 3 days, and they were so damn tired. Erza looked the most energetic one, she had her strawberry cheese cake and munched on it while the others talked among themselves. She gazed over to the laughing mages by the bar and smiled.

"They would make a nice couple don't you think?"

Natsu gagged a little then bursted out laughing.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? GEJEEL AND LEVY? ERZA, SERIOUS? I MEAN-"

He didn't get to finish his sentenced due to Erza's fist. Gray and Lucy stepped back, both thinking. "Shit is about to go down."

"Shut up Natsu. Like you know anything about love."

Lucy looked to where Erza stared.

"Erza has a point. I mean, they look so happy together. What do you think Gray?"

"Eh. I guess. As long as Gejeel doesn't hurt her, guess its okay."

"Y-You gu-uys are cr-crazy."

Natsu's hand was shaking as he tried to stand up. "Why you gotta hit so damn hard, huh?"

"Because you're being an idiot, that's why." Erza stuffed her face with more cake, trying to stop her from punching his face another time.

"Well, I think we should get them together. We already know they both like each other, they're just wimps and won't say a damn word to each other."

"OH!" Both Erza and Lucy shot up at the idea. "SO YOUR NOT AN IDIOT!" Lucy hugged Natsu. "That's a great idea, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, lets make it happen!"

Erza grabbed every and ran off out to the town streets.

"HOW THE FUCK DID I GET INTO THIS?" Gray said, stripping his shirt. Juvia ran after them, "GRAY-SAMA YOUR SHIRT!"

Master looked down from the second floor, "Those kids. I swear." He chuckled himself. Just another wild idea, born in the great guild of Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't get why you brought me, but you HAD to bring flame-brain over there?" Gray pointed his finger at Natsu, crashing onto Lucy's bed.

"SHUDUP ICY STRIPPER!" Nastu punched Gray in the face, here we go again.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND STOP FIGHTING! " Erza had both of them by their shirts, slamming them both together.

"We need to get Levy and Gajeel together ASAP!" Lucy chimed in. "Wait. WHY THE HELL ARE WE AT MY PLACE?"

"Because, I would never set foot at Natsu or Gray's house and my room is a mess. Plus your room so very nice and clean." Erza announced from Lucy's desk, looking at Lucy's novel.

"ERZA! I TOLD YOU GUYS NOT TO LOOK AT THAT!" Lucy raced over to Erza's side and snatched the book from her hand. Everyone had tried to look at it, she had had a heart attack every single fucking time!

"Hey, did you guys forget what we came here for? Cuz I did." Natsu was watching Happy scratch the walls. "Aye!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE MY ROOM ALONE!" Lucy cried. Poor, poor Lucy.

"Right, we are here to plan out how to get Levy and Gajeel together. Any ideas?" Erza, mounted herself onto the table. Everyone searched around the room, as if it held any clues.

"Um. We get them together and uh. You know. Shit." Gray could care less about the situation, but he didn't want Erza kicking his ass again.

"How about we leave them alone in the guild hall? See what they do." Natsu asked.

"Eh. That doesn't sound very romantic to me." Lucy loved romance, but this stumped her. She couldn't find a happy ending to this story yet.

"J-Juvia knows an idea."

Gray looked behind him, his jaw dropped to the floor and ran to the other wall. She scared the shit outta him. Natsu laughed so hard he fell off of Lucy's bed. They would fight about this later.

"You do Juvia? And when did you get here?" Erza asked, a little surprised herself.

"Gray-sama left his shirt behind so I followed you guys here. I overheard you guys talking about Gajeel and Levy and Juvia thought of an idea."

"Juvia, you do realize that is a bit creepy, but c'mon tell us your idea!" Lucy said jumping up from the ground.

"Juvia was thinking that we leave clues for each one of them and they when they get to the last clue, it leads to a romantic dining place under the stars in a private place in the woods west of here. Juvia was thinking a scavenger hunt."

Everyone jumped to that idea, how come they couldn't have thought about that! Natsu threw Juvia inside next the Gray. He looked away blushed a bit. Juvia's heart was pounding. "S-Sorry Gray-sama." She said timidly. "I-It's fine. C'mon we have to figure out what the hell we're going to do."

They planned the out what they were going to do all night long, but they didn't know that a problem was going to ruin their plans…


End file.
